


Trying to Rebuild

by skyland3_nightfall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Runs Away, F/F, F/M, Feral Derek Hale, Gen, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Psychic Bond, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyland3_nightfall/pseuds/skyland3_nightfall
Summary: After a terrible betryal and the Revealing of Magic to the world, Derek Hale has disappeared. Lost but not down the Town of Beacon Hills and its citizens began their journey into this Brave New World. The remaining Hale Pack has begun to rebuild but among the rubble of the past someone unexpected has made a decision to never again let those he Loves suffer or know the pain that occured all those years ago. Its starts now, its starts with finding Derek by any means nessecary.





	1. Chapter 1: Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaSho925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trying to Rebuild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682209) by [LaSho925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925). 

> This is for LaSho925 who gave me the incredible opportunity to take on this work and make it into something I hope he is proud of. I hope I do you right my dude!

_ It’s a nice day outside. The sun is out, a light gentle breeze in the cool still air. It was such a waste that something so bad, something so terrible had to happen on the anniversary of this date. _ Stiles thought as he made his way through the cemetery. He did this annually. He came to visit his mother’s grave, visit with Peter for a bit and then check in with his father. It had been like that for the past seven years. He was not far from **that** gravesite when he noticed a figure standing in front of it.

“Mrs. Hale?” He said softly

Said woman looked up, genuinely surprised. She smiled kindly as Stiles walked toward her.

“Hello Stiles, I didn’t know you were back.” She stated off handedly as the two hugged.

“Just got back this morning. I wanted to be here today.” Stiles admitted. He turned to the tombstone and set the bouquet of flowers by it.

“Have you gone to see Peter, yet?” Talia asked sadly.

“Not yet. I am going to after this though.” Stiles replied. Talia turned and started walking lost in thought. Stiles followed after her concern etched on his face.

“Have you found him, yet?” Stiles asked feeling horrible. Even after all that had happened, he cared for Derek, deep down he knew he still loved him. After what had happened on that dispicable day.

“No. I’ve sent Laura and Alexander after him, but she hasn’t found any leads. It’s like he doesn’t want to be found.” Talia admitted sounding almost defeated as she sighed. She touched her stomach instinctively the nervous tick noticed by Stiles watchful eyes. She still had the scar from that… woman. Kate. Talia had known something was off with that woman. Even as a werewolf, the scar didn’t heal due to some sort of experimental wolfsbane. The hunters are getting bolder. More dangerous in their delusional insanity.

_ She had known that the woman was too perfect. She came at an opportune time. The Hales were merging with a global company. The hunter had wormed her way into Derek’s life and manipulated his relationships with everyone. Even Stiles, who at first had been wery. Having not only been Derek’s friend since they were children but a brilliant observer. _

_ They were going to get married, a joyous affair. How foolish they had been. Instead of healing the divide, Kate had managed to destroy the Hale pack in more than ways than one. While outing werewolves and magic to the world, she had set the Hale mansion on fire on the day of the wedding. _

_ The whole pack wasn’t there, thankfully but it was just enough. Talia tried desperately to rescue her pack, but had carelessly gotten shot in the process. It wasn’t her fault, that her control slipped from her. She shifted in front of the news reporters or photographers. She was an Alpha and a mother trying to protect her pack, her family. She could hear the desperate howls coming from the mansion, the cries for salvation but she couldn’t reach them. She could hear the huntress talking in the background. Spewing her ignorant hate to the public. Of course, she denied ever starting the fire, but she thought that the family had deserved it. Some were fooled but many others weren’t. _

_ Talia had tried not to pay close attention to Kate. She needed to get in there, to save the people she loved. She could feel the bonds snapping one by one, like being stabbed over and over. It was hurting her, killing her as she felt them leave. Her cries did not go unanswered. Several cars approached, through her tears, she watched as Peter ran into the mansion. She relaxed a little knowing that her brother was there. It wasn’t long before she passed out from the pain of it all. _

“He’s fine, isn’t he?”

She was brought out of her memories by the question. She looked down at the tombstone of her youngest. Cora Hale. She was one of the lost. Peter had lost his mate and children as well. So many had been lost, so many she did not wish to count.

“I can still feel a bond to him. I would know if he’s in distress.” Talia spoke lost in thought. She had been furious with her son, blinded with rage but it soon changed to sadness and despair. She had failed him, her beautiful baby boy. Failed the pack, her family. If only she had been more vigilant in her teachings on how to look for hunters.

But, her son was young and had thought himself in love with the woman after his own loss. She had prayed on his desperation to escape the grief, to know love was possible.

Stiles looked to the woman beside him. It had been a shock to find out that werewolves were real. He had begrudgingly been getting ready for the wedding with his father when the fire had started. They had both panicked since Stiles’ mother was in the mansion. She had been friends with Talia, good friends with Peter, she was an honorary aunt to Laura, Derek, and Cora.

The lost was beyond devastating, there were no words to describe the loss.

Of forty people that were in the pack. Twenty-five of them had died. Peter would have made twenty-six, but he was strong. That was why Stiles liked him so much. Peter was like an uncle to him. Taught him how to play chess, he got into trouble with him and helped him with homework that had his parents baffled.

Stiles had saw the news reports after the fire. There were sightings of werewolves and creatures of legend everywhere. Because of that, and that alone, hunters had become braver. They were trying to start some ridiculous war with them. Now there were laws but it’s still a whole mess. Stiles didn’t like it at all. He didn’t care that the Hales were werewolves, he didn’t care that magic was real. They had accepted him and his parents into their home, their den, and Stiles was not going to turn his back on them now. They were his family. They were his pack. Always would be. After that day he had decided, no longer would anyone lay hands on his family human or otherwise, like they did that day. And he would do anything to keep that promise.

“Do you need a ride to the hospital, Mrs. Hale?” Stiles asked gently.

“That would be nice. And I thought I told you to call me Talia.” She playfully scolded.

Stiles simply smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Stiles arrive with some familiar faces waiting at Peter's bedside. It's time for Stiles to show what he has learned after these past 7 years.

The ride to Beacon Memorial was pleasant, if nothing else as they rode through the countryside. The surrounding trees danced in the wind, swaying to an unheard song. The tension in Talia seeped out bit by bit as the ride went on.   
Stiles couldn't help but ease up either, that place was a fresh wound, despite the years passing by. It was a wound yet to heal, a cut reopened over and over despite its attempts to scab over and change. Losing Claudia had been a huge lose in itself, the idea of even losing 25 members of your family not to mention your youngest child was inconceivable.   
The only relief to that immense pain had been their shared loss and company. The Hale’s practically adopted the Stilinski’s without even a second thought or moment's hesitation. They helped remember Claudia. The kind, humble yet fiercely alive woman their town loved, that they loved and deeply mourned.   
In turn Stiles presence lightened their burden with his compassion, loyalty, relentless stubbornness, sometimes clinical and yet inspiring view of the world. He brought life back to their descelent, broken lives, he was the spark to light the way out of those seemingly endless dark moments.   
Then there was Noah, The Sheriff who worked tirelessly to protect them just as fiercely as Stiles did. While the world was falling to pieces, he put in the effort to put some of it back together. His position in the Beacon Hill’s Police Department certainly helped the investigation regarding the fire. It was people like the Stilinski’s that saved their town from the chaos and confusion. They didn’t just ignore the new revelation, they accepted it and then went with it. They transformed their little town from a quiet place in the middle of nowhere to a thriving community years ahead of the rest of the world.  
These men, ordinary, unsuspecting, and human in every way possibly did the one thing so many members of the supernatural world believed impossible. They stood by them, they protected them and comforted them. Wolves not hunted or feared as so many have proven to react or view them; no at this moment they were loved, they were safe, they were family.  
  
  
Stiles and Talia arrived in what seemed like no time, the baby blue jeep slid into a familiar parking space and parked, the engine dying like a sigh of relief. The duo unbuckled themselves and exited roscoe heading quietly into the hospital. Talia’s eyes again reflected a tiredness, while Stiles on the other hand burned with a fire. Determination and Hope swirled in his whiskey amber eyes, it was like looking into the sun, powerful and blinding.  
After checking into the front desk, they headed deeper into the maze of hallways. Unseen by Talia who was consumed in thought, patients left and right began to get stronger, pale and withering victims suddenly regained color and vitality. Life returned as Stiles passed, his apparent presence stimulating the fading occupancy around him.   
A small but joyous grin graced his face as people cried out around him, loved ones and dear patients revived from their deep afflictions. But this was only a small test, a trial run to see if he was truly ready to execute something bigger, something much deeper. The destined room grew closer with each step until they entered after a moment’s breath. 

  
Peter Hale

  
There he was lying on his bed, depressingly catationic and eerily lifeless. Wires, tubes and machines hooked up all over him. At least there wasn't a breathing tube down his throat. Stiles knew Peter well, he remembered how the man should be. His mischievous smile, playful teasing and wickedly sometimes dark sense of humor, that on occasion rivaled his own. His mother loved Peter, her best friend. Always getting in trouble, getting caught and then scolded by Talia or Noah or both. This man was his Uncle, no question about it.   
Seeing him like this, so dull and lifeless, enraged Stiles. His blood boiled like erupting lava, lightning filled his veins, darkness consumed his heart. That was until two familiar faces filled his vision, a sleeping Malia and concerned Henry Tate. The raging storm departed as love moved in.   
Finding these two had been a saving grace, after the fire, many, many people came in asking questions. Most were petty or ignorant, not Henry’s. His only objective was a theory about his adopted daughter’s disappearance. He had been right Malia Tate was not human, she was a werecoyote, a species close to werewolves respectively. Noah jumped it like an addict on crack. The rumors spread quickly enough, the gossipy people butting in where they didn't belong. Soon enough Talia was brought in for advice and to aid in locating her, then came the revelation of Malia’s origin. She was in fact Peter’s daughter, his only surviving daughter. Malia’s mother another werecoyote swore to kill her own daughter to “regain” the power she felt Malia took from her in childbirth. Talia in her wisdom convinced Peter to allow her to strip him of his memories and then spirit away his little girl in the hopes of saving her.   
Despite the brilliance of their plan, Corrin still found Malia, attacked her, killing her adoptive mother ans sister in the proccess. In a desperate need to survive she shifted into her coyote form and fled into the woods. Never to be seen or heard from again or so they thought.  
Needless to say everyone had been shocked and upset, Henry especially. That was until Stiles stepped in and scolded everyone, reminding them that a decision like that was not an easily made one and this revelation meant more of their family was still alive.  
The Hale family quickly moved into action with Stiles leading the charge to locate and restore Malia to her humanity. They plan worked flawlessly, Malia was saved and reunited with her family. Henry cried, thankfulness, relief and joy at knowing his own family wasn’t completely gone too.

After a few humanity lessons and the truth, Malia and Henry began visiting Peter often. Malia came wanting to understand the man people claimed to be her father, while Henry came in understanding knowing exactly what it was like to lose your whole world in an instant. Malia unknowingly dropped a clue in their own search for Derek. While in coyote form she had come across an odd wolf who smelled of grief and a deep sadness. 

She had given them hope, Derek was alive and could be found. 

* * *

"Stiles?" Henry Tate gasped with glee at the sight of the young man. Malia immediately popped up like an excited puppy at the sound of his name. During her reintegration into the world, Stiles had become a comforting presence. His odd ball behavior and fearlessness pulled her in despite her fears and insecurities. He was like gravity pulling her back before she veered off too far from those who cared.

"Mr.Tate, Hi its good to see you." Stiles chuckled.

"I told you to just call me Henry!" He chuckled back.

"I told him the same thing" Talia laughed as she took a seat across from Peter and Henry. Before anyone could blink, in a flash Malia was across the room practically octopussing Stiles in a hug.

"Hey Mal" Stiles choked out as the werecoyote squeezed him.

"Hi" Malia sighed in relief. 

"Losing air... Malia, need...to....speak... about...Peter" Stiles groaned out. Everyone looked on in suprise at Stiles announcement.

* * *

After catching up and sharing stories Stiles, Malia, Henry and Talia decided it was time to get down to buisness. 

"So Stiles you said you need to speak about Peter?" Talia said somberly watching the young man as he began examining Peter's wounds. 

"Yeah" Stiles smiled off handedly. "I can wake him up." He proclaimed quietly eyes serious meeting Talia's gaze head on.

The room fell silent everyone processing the information one by one. Henry's chair scraping against the floor broke the silence as he stood abruptly. 

"Are you serious!!!" Henry yelled out in disbelief.

"Yeah" Stiles replied steadily, heart and voice devoid of an hesitation. 

"Then do it" Malia softly commanded. "Do it" she repeated as she came to stand by her fathers bedside looking at his prone form.

* * *

Stiles began working immediately, luckily Melissa McCall his other mother and actual mother of his bestfriend was nearby. She coordinated the people needed from nurses to doctors and the equipment in between. After an hour of preperation it was time. Malia, Henry, Talia and the medical team of two doctors and three nurses stood ready for whatever was to come. 

Silence fell over the room, anticipation crept over all the witnesses gathered. Stiles closed his eyes and began concentrating, a collective gasp broke out as the atmosphere became charged, a huge presence filled the room, the smell of winter rain, autumn leaves, spring flowers and summer ozone erupted. 

Everyone present was entraped, unable to turn away from the spectacle. Unseen by all those unsupernatural Stiles body glowed an aurora of luminescence. 

Stiles slowly placed a hand on Peter, a container in hand, he opened it revealing a creme or salve. He gently began applying it over the various burns and remaining wounds. Once completed he places his hands behind Peter's head and over his heart. Without missing a beat he leaned in and placed a kiss on the older mans head. Through Malia's sapphire eyes and Talia's ruby ones the true spectacle was seen. Stiles aurora of energy left him, entering into Peter like a ghost entering an empty vessel. The creme began to hiss, hardening like clay and smoking purple, gasps could be heard at the sudden change. 

The last of the energy within Stiles escaped into Peter. Stiles lifted himself off Peter and began to sway, his eyes drooped as he began to loose consciousness. Henry, a doctor and two nurses quickly caught him, moving him onto the spare bed they had brought in earlier. 

The nurses and doctor did their work leaving Henry to return to Peter's side. A moment passed, the clock on the wall filling the void with its tick tick ticking as the agonizing seconds went by. Before anyone could do anything the comatose man's eyes burst open as he sat up and let out a heart piercing scream. 

  



	3. Chapter 3: The Moon's Cry and a Lone Wolf''s Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale is awake but Stiles has yet to, for the answers he seeks lay within the realm of another's mind.

The scream was unbearable, the utter agony, depth of grief and relentless fear echoed within the room. Peter released it all in one go, heavy tears flowed down his red face. He was a vision of pain until someone unexpected grabbed his attention. The other occupants froze before they could react. 

Silence. Silence claimed the room once more. 

Peter Hale's wailing came to a stop with a single word. "Dad?" Malia said, coming into focus as he peered slowly downward. There she was, his little girl hugging his waist, hiding her face in his chest. He couldn't help but become captivated by her, his soul sang with joy, it sang that she.was.everything. 

His mind stayed bank, instinct and the need to prove this was real made him move. Hesitant he lifted his left arm as the others watched on. It felt like a small eternity when his hand came to rest onto of her head. 

"Yes. Yes. It's me...sweetheart" Peter answered his voice shaking as reality set in. His eyes shone sapphire blue through the unshed tears. 

He was home.

Finally, Peter Hale was home.

* * *

Some of the collected began to leave the room while some like Melissa stayed. Henry and Talia breathed a long sigh of relief, the man they both cared for was awake and safe. It was all thanks to... Stiles!

Realization and panic burst into them as the turned searching for Stiles.

Stiles uncounscious form was found surrounded by the Doctor and nurses. They were in the process of checking his health, to see if something major was damaged or if he was hurt. A small amount of moniters were placed on him bt the nurses while the Doctor made his way over to them. Doctor Mathis opened his findings explaining that Stiles was simply uncouscious. An hourly check-in would be placed on him but if anything would happen immediate action will be taken. Dr. mathis then excused himself and left the room a bit of disappointment wafting off him. 

"Where is he?" Peter asked bringing their attention back to him.

He met their unsure eyes with fierce unwavering determination. Malia looked up too, tears coming to a halt as she finally reregistering his absence. 

"Im sure you heard the doctor, he isnt awake yet." Talia answered quietly.

"Nice dodge sis, but that isnt what I asked." Peter snarked amusingly at his Alpha.

"He's in the bed beside you smartass" Talia snarked back with a lopsided smile on her face. 

Peter turned his head, the still form of Stiles coming into view slowly but surely. The young man before him looked so different from the little boy he knew but still the Stiles he did know was still there. Signs from who he was before still present on his face and clothing. The familiar dark brown hair, scattered constellation of moles and pale porcelain skin like snow white. However the signs of long weary nights and hard labors were evident to his keen old eyes, Stiles had changed and whether for better or worse had yet to be seen.

*Reverie*

_The moon...the moon filled my sight_

_A white, innocent circle against the utterly black and all cosuming night sky._

_The scattering of stars, twinkled in the sea of onyx as if to say "hey, we're here too"_

_I couldnt help the tears that enveloped me, sitting in my eyes, my vision warped from the unshed dew_

_Why am I so sad?_

_Is it the Moon?_

_You who's long journey throught darkness must in truth, be so lonely..._

_Are you the one who has made me so sad?_

** _No_ **

_What?_

** _No... Tis not I who makes you weep_ **

_YOU CAN TALK!....The sound of a soft melodious laughter filled my head_

** _Thou'st weep little one for the other lost soul..._ **

** _The boy whom thou'st fears no love exists for he in this life_ **

** _His heart, yes his heart has broken, lead astray by thou'st with wicked hearts so cruel_ **

_That gentle whisper became almost melancholy and downcast. A mother mourning the inability to help her child, to ease their pain_

_The tears i fought to keep escaped hearing her explain his misery. I felt for **him, **this lost soul wandering in search of open arms._

** _Can thou'st release he, this child of my realm who weeps for love long forgetten, a love to accept him in thy open arms?_ **

** _Can you? Little glow? Can you with your warm and embracing light? _ **

_The voice pleaded desperately, it's hopeless tone a sigh of agony. I didn'd need to answer. For I had answered long before she asked._

_The world grew before as the unseen shroud of shadows receeded from me allowing me the ability to see the endless noctural woods._

_Its beauty could not fit human words or creativity, the colors and sounds alone were beyond it all. But I still saw, I saw the aurora that danced across the starry sky, the fireflies that played amongst the trees and flowers, until I came to see **him**. _

_Upon a suckin sapphire colored stone stood a wolf. Illuminated under the silvery moonlight It stood strong and sure, fur black as the current sky, contrasting to the rhythm of fireflies around it. Its eyes shined deep azure, a haunting blue that reflected a forlornness, the depths of its malnourished heart._

_Before either could get closer, it let out a devestating howl. A song so empty and desperate for a home it shook me to my core. I wanted so badly to wrap it in my arms and bring him home. _

_I knew then I would, I would bring him home. _

_Gathering all my strength and conviction, I chose then and move to stand his name upon my lips......_

Peter Hale watched his favorite person in the world sleep, from his own hospital bed he observed the young man. His heartbeat even and sure, strong, stead a thing that put his own heart at ease. That was until Stiles sat up suddenly in his bed and whispered the one thing he never expected to hear.

Stiles opened his eyes and looks beyond this world to the soul he knew all too well. A small smile graced his lips as he whispered the name. The name he chose to say after so very long in his heart.

"Derek"


	4. Chapter 4: Game of Tag....You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A declaration is made between a Fox and a Wolf...... and there is no where to run or hide

_A lone wolf laid in the soft mossy earth beneath an endless expanse of tree's above. The warmth of the sun filtering though like fireflies dancing across his fur. Until suddenly the beast felt a presence, a familiar soul but a watchful presence none the less. He sat up, moss and surrounding autumn leaves flying away with the remaining energy. This feeling the chill that ran through his entire being, it was like his fingers were running across his fur covered spine. The gentle graze of his fingernails caressing every nerve ending setting it on fire. He quickly peered around, feeling oddly enough like prey searching desperately for the unseen predator observing from it's safely hidden perch. _

_It's amber whiskey vision held firm, tight and unyielding._

_So he did the only thing he could do._

_He ran._

_Far and fast, the world warped away into a stream of colors wizing by, the tunnel vision consuming him as he tried to escape. Animals moved out of the way, other predators and prey scattering from the one trying to get away. Despite being unaware of who the wolf was they too felt the sight of another peering off from a distance. The wolf raced on, its weary legs screaming from the burn of disuse and lethargy. Who was this follower and why would he not leave?_

_Human Derek knew who it was following him, those eyes, those oh so familiar eyes. He remembered every detail they held, colored like an amber stone in Whiskey illuminated by the evening sun. Those blazing orb's that spoke of innocent mischief, playful teasing and awkward jokes. Window's to a soul that held a deep pain and lonliness. They belonged to the one person who was loyal, stubborn, hardheaded and foolishly brave yet so kind, a warmhearted care taker who was brutely honest but fair to everyone around him. They were the eye's of someone who loved him. Even when his face screamed anger, those eyes whispered love even deeper than he could stand as they did now._

** _Stiles... _ ** _his human mind whispered, awakening from the gentle shove to his mind._

** _Friend... Warmth... Pack..._ ** _ his wolf mind supplied trying to make sense of the being chasing him no matter how far he ran._

_Red_

_Red came into his view as he looked up, skidding to a halt earth and leaves flew from the momentum continuing on toward the thing that stopped the wolf in its tracks. There atop a massive dead tree stump sat a fox, its crimson fur was luminous in the cascading sunlight like something out of a dream. Looking deeper its fur held spots like a deer upon it, constellations adorning it like jewels on a crown. Its nine tails swayed in a playful breeze, fireflies dancing their dance around this immaculate being. Then the wolf looke up to meet his creature eye to eye.... it looked annoyed....very...very annoyed. It huffed oddly familiarly as it looked down at the other creature. It then rolled its eyes and then it hit._

_ He knew this fox because it wasnt just any fox. It was... Stiles._

_"Seriously Derek" Stiles snarked, the fox yawning "I seriously wasn't in the mood for all this cat and mouse dude"_

_"Don't call me dude!" Derek commanded immedietly_

_"Neh" Stiles sighed back offhandedly, the fox scratching behind it's ears._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Derek growled, the wolf slightly bearing his teeth_

_"Well, hello to you too Derek! Nice to see you. How've you been? Eatin any squirrels lately?" Stiles casually retorted sarcastically_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE" Derek snarled in response, the wolf crouching to attack_

_"Nope" Stiles hummed carelessly as his tails swayed teasingly_

_The wolf stayed crouched ready to strike as the fox lazily moved from its place. It felt like a small eternity as the crimson vulpix came closer, it was as if time slowed, each step was an event in itself. Finally the fox came face to face with it's companion, Stiles smug demeanor came through in full as the stared each other down. Stiles unsuprisingly enough was the one to break the silent staring contest, the fox moved past the larger predator, his tails rubbing across Derek's face and body. Derek couldn't fight as the tails caressed his from. The tails smothered his snout, Stiles' scent consuming him like a bitchslap to the face _(READ: TOTALLY MEANT TO BE A BitchSlap) _as the soft tail hairs painted across his body. His body shook from the enflux of family and pack, the long deprived need to feel someone by his side. _

** _Damn, he knew what he was doing..... _ **

** _Shit_ **

_He could practically feel the other man's smile as the vulpix walked on. _

_"Im not coming home"_ _Derek said voice unsteady and out of breathe, even to his own ears._

_The fox chuckled focus set on falling autumn leaves, its ears perking up as the leaves swayed. _

_"I'm not"_ _Derek repeated still unsure but trying to convince himself. The wolf stood firm but unsure, head turning to peer at the other._

_"Who are you trying to convince? Me or You?" Stiles asked softly as if in thought himself, tails swaying whisply._

_"What does it matter? It's still not happening! I don't have a home to go back to!" Derek argued back, the wolf lowering its head, gaze still upon it's other_

_"Can we stop with this melodrama already?" Stiles hummed defeatedly. _

_Before Derek could react, rearing toward him in anger Stiles continued ignoring the wolf's delusions for his own true reality. _

_"You **have** a home..." Stiles admitted with such conviction that it froze Derek in his tracks. "You **have always** had a home. The very proof is standing right in front of you big guy. Can't you see that? Why have you never been able to see that?" Stiles sighed the fox turnung to once again look onto the Wolf. _

_"It's time to come home, Derek. I am not going to take no for an answer." The fox coammanded as he came to once again to be face to face against the Wolf. _

_"I **will come** for you Derek, wherever you are. I **am coming** for you! So run as far and as fast as you like, because you know I will find you. I will catch you and I will bring you home, whether you like it or not!" The fox continued on as he marched forward, the wolf backing away with each step, his conviction an unstoppable force even the gods themselves would fear to witness. "Even if you should march into the brighest day or the blackest night I will **bring** you home! Mark my words Sourwolf, there will be no place for you to hide, no where I won't find you. Because let's face it Derek, when it came to hide and seek, you never once beat me at a game. Get ready, Der, I've made you wait long enough, no more. NEVER AGAIN. Im done making you wait. I'm coming. Very. Soon." Stiles prophesiced as he came to tower over Derek his burning sight the promise, the seal of his word into truth and reality._

_Then he was gone._

_Silence._

_That's all there was. Silence but in truth it was so much more. This was the calm before the storm. _

_Stiles was coming._

_Stiles is coming for him._

_Dread pooled in his stomach_

_Because deep down Derek knew without a doubt, Stiles would come for him... _

_With all his power he would come_

_Stiles **would** find him._

_Stiles **would** bring him home._

_Stiles **was going** to find him._

_There was **no where** to run._

_There was **no place** to hide._

_There is **no where** far enough_

_There is **no where** unthinkable enough_

_It was only a matter of time and Derek knew it._

_What was this feeling in his chest? This tightening and warmth that clutched his like an unbreakable grip. _

_Was this fear?....._

_Or even worse still... _

_Could it be......_

_Hope?_

** _Fuck_ **


	5. Chapter 5: Observations and Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of Peter's thoughts and the other side of Stiles speech. Peter finally gets to say something to his favorite person. It's like Peter got a sneak preview of his favorite romance movie before anyone else......AND WHO ATE MALIA'S CHIPS!!!

Peter stared at Stiles, the young man was in a trance like state, staring off at someone Peter couldn't see. That was until he said his name, those five letters, that one word, **his** name.

**_Derek_**. Stiles whispered in awe, his unseeing eyes shinning with hope. He looked so happy, so determined, Peter noticed as he too happily watched on. He almost wished he had popcorn, looking around he searched quickly, finding only machines and a remote for the TV. That was until his nose caught onto a mouthwatering scent. Chips.

_Dear lupa, how long has it been since I've eaten chips? _Peter thought as he came upon his salvation.

He was almost to tears as he grabbed the black bag. Bless his daughter and her forgetfulness, for Luckily Malia had left her family sized bbq chips by his bed side. His mouth watered for the taste, drool escaping his lips as he reopened the curled and crumpled bag. He reached in and slowly pulled out a single chip, he placed it in his mouth and actually did weep a little. His mouth exploded with the taste, his stomach happy for solid sustenance. A noise caught his attention bringing him back to the reason for his snack. Stiles, the young man was still caught on his far off journey, his face now deadly serious almost predatory. His eye's reflected a fierce blaze but was somehow hard, set and firm like a beast ready for the kill. 

_I don't envy whoever's on the end of that look. Derek if it's you good luck. _Peter chuckled playfully as he continued watch.

He settled on sitting in his inclined bed and eating his chips. After all it has been a while since he's had something _this_ entertaining to watch. He did ponder though how Stiles could've pulled all this off. The magical prowess alone would have to be staggering. That alone was not easy to accomplish. That knowledge alone explained much. Appearance alone this man was leagues apart from the young boy he used to play with. The little boy who used to sit and listen to his stories; who asked for help with his homework and would even help in his mischievous fun. The little boy who clung to his mother when the world was too cruel. The little boy who stood by the window, waiting for his father to come home. That old pillow clutched tightly in his hand and heart beating in fear, his far too brilliant mind filled with the knowledge that the possibility his father might not be coming was far too real. He could see that boy still there in some ways, but was also far different from who this man had become.

Just looking at him, Peter could see the outline, the scent of ozone, autumn woods, pine, earth, storm and rain, painted the rest of the picture. This was no longer the boy who waited by the window, silently waiting in despair for his daddy to hopefully return. So he could say "Welcome Home", fears long forgotten as Claudia kissed Noah hello. He was no longer the child who ran to his mother's arms for safety from this cruel world. It was all there screaming, shouting like a choir to the gods for Peter's eyes to hear. He couldn't fathom what had brought about this evolution. What could've pushed him so far? The mere thought brought about a terror to this man who did not know fear easily. 

** _Was it her? Had her loss been that hard? _ **

_ **Had losing Claudia truly broken him? Or was it them? ** _

** _Was it this brave new world, we have been thrust into?_ **

_**Had what happened to them sparked it?** _

** _Was it....Derek? _ **

Peter pondered, questioning himself deeply as he watched on.

The realization of Claudia's demise had been hard. The fire had claimed her quickly enough, the cruelty of her new life cut so short. The truth was she had been sick, Frontemporal Dementia they called it, there was no cure. At least within the mundane world there wasn't. Talia had reacted before anyone else, even Peter himself could. A very old family friend, an ancient witch who held some odd interest in the Stilinski family, gave assistance even faster than the Hale's did. She had contacted them, before Talia's even called "the remedy" to the situation had been sent. The old woman asked only for "_that_ _family_" to remember her kindness and instructed for it be served in some nice tea and cookies. They had slipped it to Claudia as instructed prepared by Peter himself. The younger brother having literally threatened anyone who dare step foot in the kitchen during the preparations with the most horrible and terrifying torture _he_ would imagine. Being that it was Peter, there was some depraved things in that list, still are now that he's tweaked it. The unfairness of it, after everything, Peter could only be grateful that **_this man_** was on their side. Peter knew all too well just how utterly petrifying Stiles would be once he grew up. That intellectual mind, guarded by fearless determination, unwavering conviction, added with a loyal heart and a cruelly honest view of the world. There was no question, Stiles was going to be come someone worth watching. Time had proven the Hale right, ever so now as he watched on. 

Stiles_ was_ chasing someone, if it was Derek, and he sure hoped it was. Derek of all people should know by now, even as a child, Stiles was relentless. He was tenacious, like Claudia he was a bloodhound of the soul, who would seek his prey to the ends of oblivion. He knew it would only be a matter of time. Stiles would find him, especially as Stiles began to speak, his one sided conversation being spoken aloud to Peter.

_I wish I knew, what Derek was saying. What his response is. What he thought at this moment. _Peter wished in his mind as he paid attention to Stiles words. Stiles spoke of his immutable surety that he would claim Derek from this self-exiled wandering. Unspokenly he promised it would happen even if it had to be through kicks and screams and broken bone. 

Stiles pledges to find him words deeply spoken as if by a long lost lover in a Shakespearean tale.

Stiles makes an oath to bring him home, a valiant knight in search of his beloved.

Stiles promises to reunite them like some tragic hero to his forgotten other half.

Even if death itself would stand in his path, Stiles voices how he will grasp onto Derek. Stiles verbally leaves Derek with a warning of his impending arrival. 

_"_This is better than a soap opera or a romance movie!" Peter stage whispered as he munched on his chips faster, ever captivated by Stiles speech to his nephew. Peter cant help but be entranced, mouth agape watching the spectacle before him. 

Stiles must break the connection because next thing he knows Stiles comes back to himself, eyes aware and present. He turned his body coming to view Peter, bag of chips in hand forgotten. Body language set in fan girl shock. Mouth open. Eyes wide...... Peter stares at Stiles. Peter who is awake. Peter. Awake. Who obviously just heard everything. 

Then it all melts away, Peter's surprise turns into a wickedly delicious smile that would make Loki jealously proud. Peter who is infamous for his endless teasing and quips that only his victims could understand that leaves them redder than a strawberry dressed in a tomato costume at a blood red festival on mars.

Stiles freezes like a deer in headlights. _This....This is not gonna end well.....for me,_ Stiles thought as he met Peter's smug expression.

** _Shit....._ **

** _Oh shit...._ **

"Well" Peter mockingly says gently, bitten smile never leaving "Hello, there"

**_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_ **

Meanwhile a few floors down and outside from Peter and his new play thing, Malia felt a disturbance run through her. Scott McCall and the new arrivals noticed the coyotes discomfort immediately.

"Malia what's wrong?" Lydia Martin asked as she fixed her dress's skirt. 

"WHO ATE MY CHIPS" She growled out as she looked back toward the hospital.

"Oh boy he we go" Scott sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations and Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone catches up, Malia reveals something to Peter by accident and STILES HAS A HOUSE!!!

It took seconds for Malia to come slamming through the door like a Harbinger of War. Peter was undisturbed while Stiles practicality flew back from his bed amid flailing of limbs. 

"What is it sweetheart?" Peter asked completely unafraid having been raised around Hale women all his life. This too would be just as terrifying to survive but no different just the same.

"WHO DID IT?" Malia growled, her inner coyote snarling with her human half. 

"Did what kiddo?" Peter further inquired slowly being that he was literally talking to a crazed animal. 

"Who. Ate. My. Food?" She demanded through gritted teeth, sapphire eyes blazing hot.

"That would be me." Peter answered nonchalantly raising the bag up, his attitude as care free as if he was speaking of the weather. 

Stiles watched on from the horizon of his bed, frozen in fear having been witness to the coyote's reaction to stolen food. The animosity practically became visible as her gaze hardened and sharpened, hands turning white as she clutched the doorway to it's breaking point. Peter still cool as a cucumber just sat turning to face his offspring in her rage. His smug visage came into place to meet her snarl. 

"What? Not my fault you left your prey for another to claim" Peter snarked back as Scott, Lydia, Henry and Talia reentered the room.

"Really, dad!" Malia growled at her smug looking father.

"Yes, didn't anyone ever teach you not to leave it unattended when a superior predator is near?" Peter sassed, unapologetic as poor Scott shook his head.

"Well, didn't anyone ever teach you, not to touch a pregnant woman's food!" She yelled back at him.

Malia now froze as she realized what she had said. She shuddered in fear as she came to see her father and friend's reactions to the news. Peter looked almost on the verge of a fan girl orgasm while Stiles looked ready to scream octaves above Lydia's banshee call. Before she could run the duo pounced capturing her in their arms as they began word vomiting notations of congratulations, questions and disbelief all in one. Scott, Lydia, Henry and Talia simply watched on as Malia begged for help and release from all the mushy love. Scott looked smitten as he pulled out his phone to begin recording.

"Scott, Don't you dare!" Malia growled as he pressed the button on his phone to record. 

"So you're pregnant. Like for reals?" Stiles questioned nervously as the group now sat in the cafeteria. The other's were in various states around the round table. Stiles was next to Scott and Malia. Then sat Peter, Henry, Talia with Lydia bringing up the circle next to Stiles. 

"Yeah, bro. Just confirmed it today." Scott proclaimed proudly looking completely in love and captivated by the woman next to him. Malia looked shy for once, cheeks slightly red as she munched on a sub between her hands. Henry and Talia looked so happy, while Peter looked mortified.

"Is she okay?" Peter began worry appearing through the cracks in his mask. "What did the doctor's say? How far are you? Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?" He whined, listing off his worries as his heartbeat quickened, his little girl wasn't so little anymore. 

"Peter" Henry called "calm down, everything is fine. She isn't too far along and the doctor say's she's healthy. The little one too". Henry explained as he took Peter's hand, pulling the man gently to sit back down. 

Peter deflated into his seat, Henry's warm hand grounding his fears into mere whimpers. 

"Don't worry Peter, mom had the same reaction just a few minutes ago." Scott chuckled remembering the look on her face.

"I'm so happy for you!" Stiles smiled the news bringing some more hope and security to where his own fears had began to reappear. The years had not been kind to any of them, Scott and Malia falling in love during Junior year had without question been a blessing. 

"Thanks man" Scott hummed as he smiled even brighter.

"Oh and Peter" Scott said suddenly catching everyone's attention. "Malia and I have waited a bit for this but we wanted you to be here. We both promised to wait until you were awake, so now is as good a time as any." 

Scott suddenly stood his chair scrapping against the floor of the cafeteria. Lydia, Talia and Stiles seemed to realize what was happening while Henry, Peter and Malia remained clueless. Scott got down on one knee and took her hand, the coyote facing the wolf before her. Scott released a shaky breath as he saw his mother come into the room.

_It was truly now or never, _he decided.

"Malia Isabella Tate" Scott began looking into her teary eyes. "Will you do me, the honor and privilege of marrying me and becoming my wife? From now until our dying day?" 

Malia looked taken aback until a soft smile formed on her face. She did not speak, not trusting her own voice, she did nod her head. 

_Yes, you idiot. Yes. _She thought her message conveyed clearly to the man she loved. 

Scott could help but lift her up, raising them both, twirling her around in blissful joy. Finally. Finally they could be together. As a family of their own. 

Needless to say they celebrated, the staff and on-lookers joining in at the momentous occasion. Peter cried with Melissa both at being grandparents and the wedding.

Hours later after everyone went their seperate ways. Stiles pulled up in his little baby blue jeep. Sluggishly he put roscoe in park, turned back the keys and opened the door. He took a deep breath and got out, the squeak of the jeep signalling his departure. The crunch of the stone path filled the silence, each step at a time bringing his eventual journey to his front porch closer.

Before him stood a baby blue and white house. Surrounded by the natural woods, the simple wooden porch welcomed him in. The looming tower of the house peaked out of the foliage as if to say hello. It made him grin lightly as he walked further in, placed the key into his front door and walked in. The interior was cream and light browns making it feel open and warm. It was still a little bare having just bought it buf it was coming along. Feeling drained he walked toward the living room and plopped himself on the the L shaped couch. He kicked off his shoes, pulled up his favorite throw blanket from Derek's room and settled in. Today had been a good day.

Yeah.... a good day.

A wolf was running deep into the depths of the endless woods. Leafy Greens, Wooden Browns and Shadows blended together in the rush. Even in the depths the wolf still stood out from it all. His beautiful azure kaleidoscopic eyes shined like the moon in the night. 

He flew through the foliage until he came to suddenly stop. The black beast became stark still, the knowledge of the ember eyes weighing on him. The wolf turned gaze searching for the watcher. He searched until he found what he was searching for. Mentally Stiles gasped vision meeting with the familair before him.

Shining electric blue reflected the blazing whiskey embers. They just stood there staring for what felt like a small eternity. Saying so much without even a word said between. Then he heard it.

The words.

The words that made his sleeping form smile back in that simple house on the couch. 

The familiar sound he had long to hear. For Derek had finally spoken. He finally got to hear him speak the one thing he wanted to hear.

For Derek said only one thing. 

One name in all the world.

One person's name.

His name.

Derek said....

_Mischief?_


	7. Chapter 7: A little Lost but much is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles "meet"

"Ow!" A little boy's cry of distress echoed out, the sound traveling through the foliage of the wood until it came upon another's ears. 

Another child about 9 years old turned, one with obsidian hair and eyes illuminated like the morning sun. He had a bit of a scowl on his face hearing the disturbance within the realm of his territory. 

Using his superior speed he raced through the familiar greenery until he came upon the source of the distressed call. He crouched and watched from the leaves, the little lost boy sitting before him. He was small, thin but sturdy looking, like a deer, maybe about five or so. He was wearing a small red hoodie (hehe) but from the gaps he could see the dots all over his light skin, like the constellations he would look at when the sky was dark. The little kid's hair was spikey and brown with honey colored eyes that looked like trouble. He was about to leave him when he heard the kid sniffle and the scent of copper reached his senses. 

_He's hurt. What's he doing here all alone? _the older boy thought as he continued to look over the younger boy. 

"Momma? Daddy?" The little boy whimpered out through unshed tears. He looked so upset that the older boy had moved before he could even think. He suddenly felt drawn to this person, the desire to protect and love him screamed at him like a feral beast. Words could not describe how he felt it was like he was burning and freezing, move too slow and far too fast. Nothing else mattered now but him. 

"Hi" the older boy mumbled out, his sudden appearance startling the other. The younger immediately put on a brave face but the unshed tears in his eyes and rapid heartbeat betrayed him. 

"Hi" the little boy replied nervously. He was so scared, his little body shaking like a leaf. 

"What...um...what are you doing here?" The older boy asked shyly come off as grouchy as he tried not to reveal his unease. 

"My... my mommy, and daddy and I...were on a walk and I got lost." The little one answered quickly only gasping between shallow shakey breaths.

_ He wants to cry but he's being so brave_, the older boy thought as he looked over the littler of the two. 

"Oh" the older said unsure of what to say.

"Yep" the little replies unsure too of what to say. The silence consumed the space between them, neither yet sure of the other. 

"What's your name?" The little one asked suddenly eyes alight with curiosity. He looked unsure but also sure, as if he had made up his mind about something.

"D-Derek" the bigger boy answered slowly. His cheeks reddening despite his confusion as to why.

"What's your's?" He parroted back.

"I have a funny name." The younger admitted his presence losing some of its light. "Some kids in my class are mean to me cause of it." 

"I don't care, I bet it's a nice name" Derek spoke before he could think, his cheeks red with embarrassment. 

"Really?" The little asked with wonder and hope in his eyes.

"Yeah....and its only fair! I told you my name!" Derek deflected trying to take the attention off of him. 

"Kay..." the little gasped sad hopeful eyes never leaving Derek.

"My name is po-lish but the mos' I can say is Mis-chief but some people call me Stiles" the kid, er Stiles explained as he tried to wipe some of his tears with his tiny hands.

"What's a Stiles?" Derek asked confused at the names.

"I'm a Stiles!" Stiles exclaimed sadly but proudly as if he had to do it many times before. He looked so tired now.

"Okay" Derek agreed softly. "Sooooo are you okay?" 

Stiles shook his head tears nearly returning. "I fell and... and... and it hurt my knee. I was looking for mommy... but I slipped." He explained as he revealed a minor scraped knee. "I promised I wouldn't cry." Stiles hiccuped "But... but I... I really want my m-mommy" Stiles mumbled as he finally broke down and began crying. His little sobs broke Derek's heart to pieces, he hugged him before he knew what he was doing. Tears stung his eyes as he held onto Stiles as tight as he could.

_I wish I could make you better _Little Derek prayed with all his heart as he hugged Stiles. The little one cried but now they were tears with comfort instead of fear. His pain from his knee seemed to disappear with his escaped tears. Unseen by either boy, black veins and amber sparkles filtered between them, the injury slowly but surely fading. 

Soon the tears stopped, both of the boys upset feeling flowing away as comfort and trust now filled the empty space between. 

"Come on" Derek commanded as he slowly stood up out stretching a hand to lift Stiles. The little boy took it and rose up hand never leaving the others warm embrace.

"We'll go to my house and my mom can call your mom or dad." his voice determined as if his very words were law itself. He began to lead the charge, a steady but sure pace to help keep up with Stiles slower movements. There hands clasped like a life line keeping both of them safe and together. "I'll give you some chocolate milk, Laura says chocolate makes things better. I'll let you read my books until your mommy comes." 

"I like books and chocolate" Stiles whispered as he followed his savior through the brush. 

"My uncle Peter is a little weird but I think you'll like him." Derek continued on as he lead them further on. "Maybe we can play with Cora.... if she's isnt being grouchy pants today." 

Stiles continued to listen on as his knight in shining armor well a grey sweater marched on. He felt so safe he didn't even notice the goofy smile that escaped onto his face. Before either knew it they were at the Hale Manor both boys hand in hand and smiling. Their names were being called frantically as both of their parents came running relief at their children's safe return. Stiles' parents were crying smothering their son with promises of everything being okay joined with Stiles own promises of never walking away from them again. 

Stiles's father was dressed like a cop with a badge and everything. His mom was like a girl Stiles with long hair and a pretty green sundress that faded into white. Talia came up to Derek and hugged him, telling him how proud she was of her little pup. Derek felt a swell of pride in himself having gained such recognition from his own momma and alpha. His dad just smiled promising to make his favorite cheesecake as a reward. Stiles dad came up next and placed a single hand on his head. It was heavy but a nice weight. The man, Deputy Noah simply stated what a fine man Derek was. It brought tears to his eyes recieving such a complement from his Stiles dad. It was something he would remember always. 

After all was said and done everyone moved inside for some drinks and much needed snacks. Derek took care og Stiles, serving him a cup of chocolate milk with a nice book he personally pick out from his library. Stiles was spellbound by Derek following him with his eyes from the table he sat at. 

The Parents, Uncle Peter and Derek's family all watched as the two little ones intereacted. They all cooed and teased the pair as they went about. Laura took pictures with her camera escaping with Cora before Derek could take it or worse. 

Eventually Derek sat with Stiles when the latter caught his sleeve and asked with the most adorable look ever to simply "Stay". 

They sat together on the couch side by side reading a new book on a tale about a Wolf and a Fox who became friends. Stiles had picked it out from a pile nearby. He asked a million and one questions, answered all by expert Derek, who also listened when Stiles threw in things he knew too. It was a perfect moment. So perfect they both fell asleep beside each other, the younger safe within the arms of the older. It was the perfect end to a very adventurous day. 

Far away and distant between two souls awakened from their slumber, werry eyes opening to the physical realm. One cover in leaf and earth looked upon the dying cold dark night amongst the tree tops while the other laying within a comforting grey blanket saw the rising morn peeking over the horizon through his windowside. The echos of their shared memory whispering between them in the silence of the morn.

** _Hey Derek _ **

_Yeah, Stiles?_

** _....._ **

_What is it? Are you okay?_

** _Yeah... I just..._ **

_Just what?_

** _I was wondering something._ **

_What?_

** _Everyone calls me Stiles right. Even you._ **

_Yeah... so..._

** _Would you call me.... Mischeif? Only my mommy and daddy get to call me that but... I wouldn't mind if... if you call me that too._ **

_R-really_

** _Uh huh.... so is that... okay?_ **

_Y-yeah_

** _Cool _ **

_Yeah, cool._

A smile graced both of their faces as the rising sun filled the land with light. However the warmth they felt inside was not from the heat of the sun but from the memory of a lost little boy and the other boy who found him.

Though both were far apart, they both decided together.

What a perfect day this would be....

For a new adventure.


	8. Chapter 8: Parting Mist and the Whispers of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about to get steamy y'all

Today was too be an adventure. Stiles woke up and slowly gotup from the perch on his couch, he stretched his arms up high, working out the kinks one by until he felt ready enough begin. Coffee came first though, he walked into his kitchen shuffling forward past his comfy living room and sturdy furniture. The kitchen greeted him with the rich brown color resting against the subtle touches of beige, the coffee maker sat on the counter waiting from its purpose to activate. A single touvh brought the inanimate machine to life, the tiny engine running as it heated the water, pouring it into the coffee powder which then spilled within the glass pot below. The familiarity of it all brought a smile to his face as he thought of how many times he did this same routine for his own dad, helping the man prepare for the coming day. The Sheriff was someone Stiles thought highly of and not just because the man was his father, but because of what the man had endured in his own life and overcome. Noah Stilinski was raised by an abusive father, joined the police force early in life which had not been easy, lost his wife and many friends all in the span of a day and raised Stiles without Claudia by his side. The latters of which took place while keeping his town from falling into chaos, keepin the remaining Hales safe and trying to bring those responsible for the Hale Fire to justice. 

Beep, Beep, Beep the coffee make chimed bringing Stiles out of his thoughts. 

He turned to the left and reached into his cabinet pulling out an onyx mug with a batman symbol emblazed on its face. Mindlessly he took the pot, poured the lquid into his mug and went though mixing his additives until it was just right. With a deep breath he clasped the mug in hand and took a sip, the rich, sweet flavor kisssing his tastebuds waking him up with each sip taken. He kept drinking, savoring his cup-o-joe until it was empty, he placed the empty cup within the sink. He turned eyes wide open and set with purpose, quickly he exited the kitchen towards the stairs and up to his room to gather a change of clothes and a towel to shower before he left. He moved on auto pilot already within the restroom, water tunning and warm until he jumped in and began to wash himself. Despite his desire thought's of Derek entered his mind; they were the memories of his smile, his resting grumpy face, his laughter, even the feel of his hands and skin flowed into his mind as the soap ran across his body. 

Will strong but not immovable, the memories eventually consumed him as the pocket world of his shower filled with steam. He closed his eyes and swore for a moment he swore he felt Derek behind him. The gentle touch of his hands startling him, the hands skimmed across his soapy shoulders, then down his arms until they came to rest around his waist, Derek's towering frame allowed Stiles to lean into it, the tension escaping him as Derek's phantom breath blew across his neck eliciting a moan of relief. The sensation accelerated his heartbeat, his own flesh alight with fire and memory. Derek was here, Derek was here with him, he dare not open his eyes to dispell his desperate belief. Tears escape him hidden amongst the water drops cascading across his body. Yet somehow he knew this **was** real, and then he felt it; the kiss upon his neck and the grazing of teeth across his veins.

somehow he could feel it, somehow Derek was with him. 

Far, Far Away in the depths of the forest a wolf rested into the foliage a dream capturing his mental world with no escape. Stiles was there shrouded by a viel of mist, his exposed body partially hidden within the steam. The phantom caress of Stiles smooth skin grazed across his <strike>paws</strike>, no his hands. His vision was foggy, clouded yet somehow so clear. Everything was in perfect detail, every strand of hair, every constellation etched in every inch of his skin and the melody of his moans and sighs.

_What was this? _

_How could this be?_

_Why wasn't he there already?_

**WHAT! NO! **He screamed mentally as he stood abrubtly on his four legs. Chest heaving, heart racing faster than he wanted to admit. The wolf shook his head trying desperatly to rid his mind of these haunting visions that seared his blood with heated wanting. 

_Derek,_ Stiles voice whispered into his ear. _Please..... Derek, Please.... Please._ Stiles' voice pleaded, begging for him to come back.

**_Why not return?,_** a new voice pondered as the vision began to overcome him.

The forest and wooded home falling away into smooth tiled walls and wet steam. As he looked forward, reaching beyond he found a human arm and hand before him with five manly fingers. No paw in sight but on the familiar arm he knew so long ago, that same arm now reaching toward the man before him. Another arm appeared reaching forward to grasp Stiles shoulders the brawney hands glided, traveling downwards until they came to rest on the other mans hips. It felt so real, so right.

He couldnt stop himself as he kissed the smaller mans neck. Giving into temptation as he tasted the sweet scent upon his lips. He couldnt stop, he wouldnt stop as his fangs sat on the pulsing vein beneath its grip. God it felt so right. This was his.

_THIS IS MINE!_

_Don't you want to come home to me?, _Stiles moaned weakly, leaning back onto his body, Derek mindlessly wrapping his arms around Stiles, keeping his close... safe.

**_Isn't this what you want?_**, the new voice pondered its soothing melody easing the spiking fea within.

_Yes...._ Derek brokenly answered burying his face in Stile sneck to hide his shame, _but it__ isn't what I deserve. _

** _Who decided_ _ that?_ ** _, the voice argued as Stiles turned and took Derek in his arms. _

Within the forest the wolf stood frozen, lost in the vision before him. The world continued on until his rigid body broke its stance and began to move. Like a puppet on strings the possessed beast lazily trotted through the foliage. A swell of the sky formed over head, rain gently falling down softening the waiting world beneath. The droplets cascaded down the dark fur and muzzle of the creature who carried on. The very earth and surrounding trees opened before it, every living creature from the smallest ant to a random bear watching from its cave, steered clear of the beast as its journey was made. The enviornment shifted and turned to guide this beast upon its path folding back as if to erase its work and hide the lost soul. Soon the bewitched wolf came unknowingly upon a massive stump at the heart of clearing, the creature trecked on until it came to stand upon its wooden face. Without warning the beast collapsed like a puppets whose strings had been cut. The air was charged, vibrating within the unseen air, the wind danced around as it alive. No it was alive, for this was no oridinary place, this was a sanctuary.

This was the Nemeton, and it was finally going to take action.

** _Hear me... Child of the Moon and she who danced amongst the stars. _ **

** _If you cannot decide. If no one else will or can. _ **

** _Then just this once, Child of my bosom, Beloved of the Mischievous One._ **

** _With all the mercy I can muster, I will._ **

The voice echoed around them as Stiles and Derek gripped each other closer, desperate to never again let each other go. A bright light erupted enveloping the misted vision in a sea of white. When it cleared the duo was once again apart. The young spark sat in his shower oh so raw and lost. The other appeared at last, there on the nemeton's face laid the man, bare in the rain and blooming sunlight. Derek Hale has at last... returned.


End file.
